Triple Identity
by Videl Satan Son
Summary: Gohan trabalha na Capsule Corporation desde que tinha quinze anos, mas, agora, aos dezoito anos, sua mãe o força a ir ao colégio. Como ele vai se encaixar, enquanto tenta manter suas identidades de meio alienígena, super herói e cientista, escondidas?
1. Chapter 1

**TRIPLE IDENTITY - AVISOS**

**Disclaimer**: DBZ e seus personagens não pertencem ao autor desta fic, nem à sua tradutora. Sem fins lucrativos.

Fic por: Lúcifer-Allheart

Traduzida por: Videl Satan Son

Primeiro, essa fic ainda não está concluída no original, então atualizações e afins não dependem apenas de mim.

Segundo, já foram postados 44 capítulos, por isso, ainda tem muito chão até chegarmos ao mesmo passo que o autor; se o fizermos antes da conclusão da fic, fiquem cientes de que o autor atualiza apenas uma vez por mês.

Terceiro, eu não tenho tempo hábil para sentar no PC e traduzir tudo de uma vez, ou postar um capítulo por semana. Eu trabalho, faço faculdade, tenho minhas próprias fics de outro fandom para cuidar e também tenho uma vida fora disso aqui. Então, não esperem atualizações rápidas.

O que mais? Ah, sim! Algumas coisas eu vou manter no original, por que a tradução deles tiraria a graça. A começar pelo título da fic; "Triple Identity" soa BEM melhor do que "Identidade Tripla", e desde que eu tento ser o mais literal possível em se tratando de tradução, eu prefiro deixar no original.

E vale deixar claro, minha faculdade não é de tradução, portanto, eu não tenho idéia de como fazer uma tradução ótima. Tudo o que eu tenho são cinco anos de curso de inglês e dois anos traduzindo fics de outros fandons. Não é a tradução mais perfeita existente, mas é melhor do que muita do que eu já vi por aí.

Agora, sobre a fic em si. Ao começar a ler, vocês vão ficar com a sensação de "droga, é igual ao anime". No começo, é mesmo. Mas não demora muito para deixar de ser igual ao que acontece no anime, e vale muito a pena.

Uma última coisa, voltando rapidamente ao tempo para traduzir e à tradução em si: como eu uso meu notebook tanto para as coisas pessoais quanto para as coisas da faculdade, é mais fácil de eu ter meia hora, mais ou menos, eventualmente para traduzir antes das aulas. Mas vamos lembrar que, antes disso, eu trabalhei o dia todo. Às vezes, eu não vou ter tempo de revisar, e vou acabar soltando o capítulo do jeito que está – a maior parte do tempo, é isso que irá acontecer. Pode ser que algumas frases fiquem confusas; se isso acontecer, me avisem por comentários ou mensagem particular, que eu edito o capítulo e arrumo todas as frases confusas, okay?

Cada termo que for ser mantido em inglês, terá sua devida tradução ao final do capítulo, para aqueles que não têm noção alguma de inglês.

Espero que gostem, e comentem! Boa leitura!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Um**

Um adolescente alto e de cabelos negros estava deitado desconfortavelmente em sua cama, os olhos no teto, pensando cuidadosamente. Ele estava... Assustado. Mas por quê? Por que ele estava assustado com algo que era tão normal? Em sua vida, ele tinha enfrentado várias situações ameaçadoras, viajou para outros planetas, lutou pra tiranos intergalácticos e já tinha tirado mais vidas do que Seriais Killers.

E ainda assim...

A resposta era bastante simples. Ele nunca tinha tido uma vida normal. Com pouca idade, antes mesmo de alcançar a puberdade, ele tinha escolhido virar um guerreiro e viu seu pai morrer duas vezes; seu mentor se sacrificar; e viu várias outras coisas que a maioria das crianças da mesma idade achariam traumáticas. Ele estava acostumado com isso agora. Ele sabia que nem seu pai nem seu mentor se arrependeriam de sua decisão de se sacrificar pelos outros. Mas isso não tornava sua vida normal em qualquer aspecto.

Há três anos, quando ele tinha quinze anos, Bulma Briefs, sua madrinha e dona da Capsule Corporation, tinha convencido a mãe de Gohan que trabalhar na CC iria ajudar nos estudos dele. Sua mãe tinha concordado e Gohan começou um pequeno estágio. Era de conhecimento comum do mundo todo que CC tinha vários departamentos, indo de roupas até literatura, e até mesmo armas. CC estava dentro de tudo o que eles podiam fazer, legalmente. Em menos de dois anos, Gohan tinha usado seu intelecto não apenas para ganhar o respeito de seus colegas, mas também para subir dentro de um dos mais difíceis departamentos: O Departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento. Esse departamento fazia exatamente o que o nome sugeria. Eles pesquisavam o que quer que eles precisassem e, então, planejavam como desenvolver. Depois que o antigo chefe do departamento se aposentou, os empregados começaram a votar para que Gohan fosse o novo chefe. Alguns poucos meses mais tarde, Gohan tinha ganhado mais de sessenta por cento dos votos. Ele era, verdadeiramente, o emprego mais novo e mais respeitado da CC e, por algum milagre, Bulma tinha consigo manter isso em silêncio, para que ele pudesse viver uma vida normal, sem ser incomodado pela imprensa.

Agora, aos dezoito anos, Gohan tinha quase tudo o que garotos da sua idade sonhavam. E ele ainda era o guerreiro mais forte do universo.

'_Bem'_, ele pensou, _'Sete anos atrás eu era o mais forte. Talvez Vegita tenha me superado. Afinal, ele nunca pára de treinar e tudo o que eu tenho feito esses últimos anos é estudar e trabalhar'._

Isso era verdade. Vegeta tinha alcançado o segundo nível do super saiajin mais ou menos um ano depois da derrota de Cell. Vegeta não tinha dito a ninguém como ele o tinha feito, mas Gohan notou que foi por volta da época em que Trunks, o filho de Vegeta, tinha começado a andar. Ele suspeitava que tivesse algo a ver com isso. Mesmo assim, ele não era mais o guerreiro mais forte do universo, mas ainda assim, um dos mais fortes e, definitivamente, o mais forte da sua idade. E ele tinha construído uma carreira na Capsule Corporation, de todos os lugares. Claro, ajudava que sua madrinha fosse a dona, mas ela honestamente não tinha nada a ver com ele subir na corporação.

E ainda assim, ChiChi, sua mãe, tinha matriculado Gohan no ensino médio. Quando Gohan disse que ele não tinha que, por que ele já tinha uma ótima carreira, sua mãe tinha simplesmente dito que ela não se importava.

"_Eu ainda quero que você tenha um diploma, Gohan. E, além do mais, já está na hora de você fazer amigos da sua idade." _Ela também tinha dito algo sobre netos e uma esposa, mas Gohan não estava realmente prestando atenção.

'_Ela tem razão'_, Gohan pensou. Gohan só tinha um amigo da sua idade e ele não era humano. Esse amigo era um dragão, que nasceu uns seis meses antes dele. O nome do dragão era Icarus e ele tinha mais de seis metros de altura. Gohan o tinha conhecido há anos, quando o salvou de um incêndio na floresta e eles se tornaram bons amigos desde então. A maioria de seus outros amigos eram muito mais velhos e alguns nem sequer eram humanos. Até mesmo Dendê, que tinha se tornando o novo guardião da Terra, era, na verdade, mais velho que Gohan.

Na noite anterior, Gohan e sua mãe tiveram uma pequena conversa sobre os poderes de Gohan na escola. Uma pequena conversa, basicamente, significava que Chi Chi tinha instruído Gohan a não usar seus poderes absolutamente e que era melhor se ele não contasse às pessoas sobre seu emprego ainda, enquanto ele apenas assentia e concordava, temendo a frigideira na mão dela. Mesmo com toda sua genialidade, ele nunca tinha encontrado um jeito de se proteger da frigideira.

Na manhã seguinte, Gohan partiu para a escola após um ótimo café da manhã, consistindo no que uma pessoa normal chamaria de refeição completa. Ele também recebeu uma despedida chorosa de seu irmão mais novo, Goten, que não gostava da idéia de seu irmão mais velho fora de casa por mais de trinta minutos.

Gohan estava voado para Satan City, uma pequena distância da West City, onde o prédio principal da CC estava localizado, então a distância não era nada nova. Apenas um pouco mais que quinhentas milhas e ele não precisaria mais do que meia hora se ele levasse as coisas tranquilamente, e menos de dois minutos se voasse a toda velocidade. Gohan ia freqüentar um dos melhores colégios do país, Orange Star High. Pousando fora da cidade, para que não fosse notado, Gohan decidiu andar até a escola. Orange Star High estava localizada perto da saída da cidade, então não era uma caminhada muito longa.

Apenas alguns quarteirões para dentro da cidade, Gohan viu algo que confirmava todos os maus rumores que ele tinha ouvido sobre Satan City. Havia, em plena luz do dia e no meio da rua, um roubo a banco muito violento acontecendo. A polícia não parecia ser capaz de fazer algo contra o armamento pesado que os criminosos tinham trazido.

'_Droga, eu devia tentar ajudá-los. Mas se eu me meter, todos vão saber dos meus poderes. Como eu vou agir sem me revelar?'_ ele pensou por um momento, e uma idéia apareceu. _'É claro, é isso. Eu vou me transformar e ninguém vai me reconhecer'_. Com isso, Gohan foi rapidamente para trás de um arbusto e depositou sua mochila no chão. Olhando ao redor, para saber se alguém o estava observando, ele cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo e instantaneamente foi para a lendária transformação do Super Saiajin. Seu cabelo negro ficou um pouco mais espetado e dourado. Seus olhos negros ficaram verdes e seus músculos cresceram um pouco. Tinha suas vantagens, às vezes, ser meio alienígena.

Gohan pulou e se certificou de cair no meio dos quatro vilões, que estavam roubando o banco. Gohan respondeu aos surpresos vilões dando um suave golpe no pescoço de um dos homens. O homem desmaiou antes mesmo de chegar ao chão. Virando em seus calcanhares, ele deu um golpe na cabeça do segundo homem com dois dedos, o que o nocauteou instantaneamente e uma grande concussão. O terceiro e quarto homens correram para seu carro, na esperança de escapar. Gohan conseguiu nocautear um instantaneamente, mas o quarto e último homem conseguiu chegar ao carro e começou a correr.

'_Não tão rápido,'_ Gohan pensou, enquanto se movia para frente para segurar o carro. Pressionando os calcanhares contra o chão, o carro não se mexeu nem um centímetro enquanto Gohan o segurava. Lentamente mudando seu peso para trás, Gohan começou a erguer o carro do chão, para a surpresa das pessoas que assistiam. Depois de erguer o carro, Gohan soltou uma bola de energia de sua mão, para destruir os pneus e dar um choque no motorista. Depositando carro no chão novamente, ele notou que o motorista já estava nocauteado.

Decidindo que a partir daí a polícia podia tomar conta, Gohan rapidamente sumiu e voltou à sua aparência normal. Quando ele se ergueu do arbusto, onde sua mochila estava escondida, uma voz subitamente se dirigiu a ele.

"Hey, você." Assim que Gohan se virou, ele viu uma garota com mais ou menos a sua idade, e uma cabeça mais baixa, parada no meio da rua. Ela tinha os cabelos negros na altura do ombro, amarrados em duas tranças, cada uma sobre cada um de seus ombros. Seus olhos eram de um azul profundo, mas claro, e ela estava vestindo uma camiseta branca, shorts, luvas de luta e um par de botas. "O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Eu não vi o que aconteceu." Ele respondeu.

"O quê?" ela disse. "Como você não viu um roubo a banco acontecendo no meio da rua?"

"Bem..." com todo o seu cérebro, Gohan não conseguia pensar em uma mentira para salvá-lo. Felizmente, ele não precisou, por que a garota respondeu para ele.

"Eu aposto que você estava se escondendo no arbusto o tempo todo. Covarde." Com isso, ela se virou e se afastou, na direção da multidão, provavelmente para interrogar outra pessoa. Rapidamente, Gohan girou nos calcanhares e correu na direção da escola, esperando não atrair muita atenção para si.

Meia hora mais tarde, Gohan estava se sentindo extremamente nervoso mais uma vez. Ele estava parado do lado de fora da sala, esperando que o professor o apresentasse para a sala. _'Okay, Gohan, vai com calma e tudo vai ficar bem.'_ De dentro da sala, ele podia ouvir os outros alunos fazendo barulho, com conversas e fofocas, e todo o barulho que eles normalmente fazem. Quando eles ouviram o professor pedir silêncio, ele ficou ainda mais tenso.

"Agora, meninos e meninas, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer. Hoje, nós recebemos um novo aluno. Ele conseguiu alcançar a nota máxima em todos os seus exames, o que significa que muito de vocês podem aprender com ele." Com isso, ele se virou na direção da porta semi-aberta e disse para Gohan entrar.

No momento em que Gohan entrou na sala, as pessoas começaram a falar novamente. A maioria dos garotos estava falando se ele parecia um nerd ou não, enquanto ele podia jurar ter ouvido algumas das garotas sussurrarem a palavra 'bonito' uma para a outra.

"Bem, Gohan, por que você não nos conta algo sobre você?" o professor pediu gentilmente.

"Certo, claro. Olá, pessoal, meu nome é Gohan. Eu tenho dezessete anos e estudei em casa a maior parte da minha vida. Eu estou aqui para conseguir meu diploma e espero gostar do meu tempo aqui." Ele esperava que isso fosse o bastante para eles.

"Você tem um trabalho?" uma das garotas perguntou.

'_Sabia. Alguém tinha que perguntar'_. Ele realmente não queria que eles perguntassem sobre seu trabalho ou qualquer coisa da sua vida pessoal.

Sabendo que não podia mentir, Gohan deu uma meia verdade. "Sim, eu trabalho na Capsule Corporation." Ter um trabalho na CC não era grande coisa. A CC tinha um grupo de empregados que ia além de mil cabeças.

Quando todos ficaram em silêncio, o professor falou novamente. "Parece que todos estão satisfeito. Por favor, sente-se em algum lugar, Gohan, e eu vou começar a aula."

Antes que ele pudesse começar a procurar por um lugar vazio, uma garota loira, em algum lugar no fundo, se levantou e gritou para ele. "Hey, bonitão, esse lugar está vazio. Você pode se sentar do meu lado." Ficando um pouco corado ao ser chamado de 'bonitão', Gohan andou até onde ela estava. Assim que ele se sentou, ele deu uma boa olhada para a garota que o tinha chamado.

A garota tinha cabelo loiro e curto, com grandes olhos azuis. Ela estava usando um top e um jeans. Pelo que Gohan podia ver, o que era bastante, por que suas roupas moldavam seu corpo, essa garota podia, definitivamente, ganhar de Bulma tanto na aparência em geral, quanto no tamanho dos seios. Ela rapidamente se apresentou como Erasa.

O garoto sentado perto de Erasa também tinha cabelo loiro, mas o dele ia até a metade de suas costas e peito. Ele estava usando uma regata, que mostrava seus braços musculosos e, como Erasa, estava usando jeans. Erasa o apresentou como Sharpener. Sharpener nem sequer olhou para Gohan, aparentemente mais ocupado tentando olhar para frente.

A terceira garota era a garota que Gohan tinha visto perto do banco aquela manhã. Sentindo-se ainda mais nervoso que antes, Gohan se sentou em sua cadeira assim a, tediosa, aula começou.

Videl Satan não era uma garota idiota e ela conhecia sua melhor amiga o bastante para saber o que estava acontecendo. Erasa estava em outro plano de juntar as pessoas. Ela iria ou tentar juntar o garoto novo com Videl, ou ela mesma iria tentar ficar com ele. Ela sempre foi louca por aparência e o garoto novo, ela tinha que admitir, definitivamente não era feio. Ele era alto, bonito e pelo jeito que ele se portava, ela podia ver que ele estava em boa forma. Ela esperava que Erasa fosse tentar ficar com o garoto novo. A manhã fora frustrante o bastante do jeito que tinha sido.

O banco que o miraculoso "Gold Fighter¹", como ele tinha sido chamado pelas testemunhas, tinha evitado ser roubado não era mais longe que dois quarteirões da escola. Como resultado, várias pessoas viram o que aconteceu e os rumores se espalharam rapidamente. Uma pessoa da idade deles e, de acordo com as pessoas na cena, usando a insígnia da escola e o uniforme, tinha salvado o dia ao nocautear três assaltantes em questão de segundos e, então, simplesmente _ergueu_ um carro. Ela _sabia _que tinha visto algo do gênero antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar _quando_.

Erasa estava apresentando o garoto novo para o resto do pequeno grupo de Videl, significando que ele tinha sido apresentado a ela e a Sharpener propriamente. Só havia duas pessoas na escola com quem Videl passaria o tempo e elas estavam sentadas ao seu lado.

"Então, Gohan," Erasa disse alguns minutos depois do começo da aula. "Onde você trabalha na CC?" Videl se virou um pouco também. Ela tinha escutado Gohan falar que ele trabalhava na CC, mas ele não tinha dito onde.

"Bem, eu trabalho no departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento." Ele disse timidamente. Videl ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas. Esse departamento era o departamento mais importante da CC.

"Uau. E que tipo de serviço você faz lá? Com sua inteligência, eu aposto que você é bem importante, certo?"

Videl balançou a cabeça, apenas suspirando. _'Ótimo. Ela conheceu o garoto há dois minutos e já está dando em cima dele. Ao menos isso quer dizer que ela não vai tentar me juntar com ele.'_

Gohan hesitou por alguns segundos, antes de abrir a boca para dar a resposta. Mas antes que ele pudesse, entretanto, Sharpener falou. "Esqueça, Erasa. Ele provavelmente trabalha no departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento como o entregador de lanches ou algo assim."

Por causa das palavras de Sharpener, Videl subitamente fez a conexão. "É claro, é isso." Ela exclamou.

"O quê?" Erasa perguntou, confusa com a súbita explosão de sua amiga.

Videl se virou para sua melhor amiga e imediatamente olhou diretamente para Gohan de perto. Ele parecia familiar, mas ela não conseguia saber de onde. E não mesmo que ela ia perguntar se eles se conheciam. Isso não ia apenas dar a Gohan a idéia errada, como Erasa ia, imediatamente, tentar juntar Videl com o garoto novo, confundindo sua pergunta com interesse. "Essa coisa toda do Gold Fighter. Eu acabei de me lembrar onde eu vi outras pessoas com cabelos dourados e força sobre humana."

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, entretanto, Gohan falou. "Desculpe, mas quem é esse Gold Fighter de que você está falando?"

"Ele é o novo herói da cidade." Erasa disse como se essa fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Essa manhã mesmo ele apareceu do nada e parou um assalto a banco em questão de segundo. Ele é maravilhoso. Ele é super forte, rápido e tem o cabelo dourado. É por isso que o chamam de Gold Fighter."

De repente, Gohan pareceu desconfortável. Erasa rapidamente se virou de novo para Videl e perguntou o que ela estava falando, quando disse que ela se lembrou da coisa que o Gold Fighter tinha feito. "É dos Jogos de Cell, lembra? Havia quatro pessoas com cabelo dourado ou que podiam deixá-lo dourado. E as pessoas no banco disseram que ele parecia ter nossa idade, certo? Aquele garoto lutando contra o Cell, antes das câmeras quebrarem, o 'entregador' tinha mais ou menos nossa idade."

"Qual é, Vi, você tem que estar brincando." Sharpener exclamou.

'_Droga.'_ Gohan pensou. _'Ela é esperta. Ela nem me viu lutando e já fez a conexão com os Jogos de Cell.'_, erguendo o olhar, Gohan viu que Videl estava o observando intensamente agora e, de repente, falou com ele.

"Hey, Gohan, você sabe o que falaram que o Gold Fighter estava usando? Falaram que ele estava usando uma blusa de maga cumprida e calça. Parece familiar?"

Olhando para baixo, Gohan percebeu o grande erro que tinha cometido ao ter interrompido o assalto. Ele ainda usava as roupas da escola, deixando mais fácil de reconhecê-lo.

"Uau, que coincidência, você e o Gold Fighter estarem usando exatamente a mesma roupa. Que legal." Erasa se meteu, evitando que Gohan respondesse.

"Esse não é o padrão de vestimenta da Orange Star High?" Gohan perguntou, de repente se sentindo muito nervoso.

"É." Sharpener disse. "Mas desde que não é obrigatório, não muitas pessoas usam."

'_Droga_,' Gohan pensou. '_Esse não vai ser um dia fácil. E as aulas acabaram de começar. Por que a mãe teve que me mandar para a escola?_'

Algumas horas mais tarde, enquanto ele estava voando para casa, Gohan não pôde evitar pensar no seu primeiro dia na escola. Tinha começado com ele bancando o super herói, e depois sendo apresentado para seus colegas de classe. Depois disso, uma de suas colegas pensou que ele era o Gold Fighter e, além disso, ele tinha atordoado todos os alunos e professores duas vezes em quatro horas. A primeira vez tinha sido na aula de física, quando ele mostrou que ele dominava o assunto e tinha respondido uma pergunta tão difícil, que ele passou a maior parte da hora nisso e explicou a matéria para toda a sala (que nunca tinha entendido melhor física antes). Isso imediatamente lhe deu uma reputação na sala. Sharpener tinha, depois da aula, começado a chamá-lo de Nerd Boy².

A segunda vez tinha sido na aula de educação física. Eles estavam jogando baseball e Gohan, não querendo se sobressair ainda mais, tinha decidido não rebater. Infelizmente, parecia que Sharpener, que estava arremessando, não se importou muito. Ele mirou na cabeça de Gohan. Gohan aceitou o golpe na cabeça sem nem sequer sentir. Isso tinha feito a metade da classe ficar de boca aberta. Não mais do que cinco minutos depois dessa aula, Sharpener o abordou para convidá-lo a entrar no clube de boxe. Sharpener era o capitão e disse que qualquer um com a cabeça tão dura quanto a de Gohan deveria ser um bom lutador. Ele não tinha idéia de quão certo ele estava.

Mas no geral, Gohan tinha chegado a uma conclusão sobre o dia. Se ele ia se misturar, ele teria que, de algum modo, distrair as pessoas do Gold Fighter. Uma idéia quase que instantaneamente se formou em sua cabeça. Ele podia tirar a atenção de si e fazer a coisa que ele mais gostava: ajudar as pessoas. Com isso em mente, Gohan mudou de curso, indo para a CC. Ele precisava ver Bulma.

¹Gold Fighter: Guerreiro Dourado

²Nerd Boy: Garoto Nerd


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dois**

Assim que Gohan puxou seu celular de seu bolso, para ligar para a CC, ele já sabia quem ia atender. Ele sabia quem era; era sempre a mesma pessoa, o que não importava para ele. Era a maneira que a pessoa poderia reagir quando ele ouvisse o que Gohan tinha feito hoje, que ele não gostava.

"Capsule Corporation, prédio principal, departamento de comunicação. Você discou o número pessoal de um de nossos empregados. Posso perguntar quem é e sobre o que se trata?"

O homem falou com um tom leve e feliz. Gohan sabia que essa atitude profissional iria sumir quando ele falasse.

"Hey, Tom," ele começou, mas nunca teve a chance de ir além, por que foi interrompido pelo homem do outro lado da linha.

"Chefe, como você está? Por que está ligando? Eu ouvi que você foi para o colégio hoje." O homem lançava pergunta atrás de pergunta, nem sequer esperando por uma resposta.

"Deixando de lado o fato de que eu ainda estou me perguntando o que você está fazendo na escola." Ele continuou. "Você tem que me responder uma coisa, chefe." Gohan estava esperando pelo o que ele sabia que estava vindo. "Como são as gatinhas da sua escola, cara? Já conseguiu um encontro?"

"Tom, só cale a boca e me passe para a Bulma, certo? Eu tenho que pedir algo a ela." Era um fato bem conhecido na Capsule Corporation que você tinha que interromper logo Tom ou ele ia tagarelar o dia todo, se tivesse a chance.

Tom Ruiter fora designado como o chefe do departamento de comunicação da Capsule Corporation há uns três aos, quando ele tinha vinte e cinco anos. A razão disso era simples. Embora ele tivesse a tendência de simplesmente ignorar todos os tipos de etiqueta, ele tinha a tendência de se dirigir a todos de forma áspera; o holandês era um gênio quando se tratava de comunicação. Gohan era chamado de 'chefe', por exemplo, enquanto Bulma era tratada como 'A Senhora'. Um apelido que tinha lhe garantido a ira de Vegeta a principio.

"Gohan." A voz de sua madrinha, Bulma Briefs, soou através do fone. "O que foi? E como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?"

"Foi bem, eu meio que gostei. De todo modo, está tudo bem se eu passar aí um pouco? Eu preciso da sua ajuda em uma coisa e eu acho que podia adiantar um pouco do meu serviço enquanto estou aí. Eu sei que você disse que assumiria uma parte do meu trabalho, mas ainda assim. É meu trabalho e eu devia fazer um pouco dele eu mesmo."

"Por mim tudo bem, garoto." Ela respondeu. "Você sabe que pode vir qualquer hora que quiser. Não há nenhum trabalho seu para ser feito dessa semana, mas as crianças vão ficar bastante felizes em te ver de novo."

"Daqui a pouco estou aí."

"Te vejo em um minuto, garoto." Com isso, ela desligou e esperou Gohan chegar.

Algumas poucas horas mais tarde, enquanto ele saia de seu escritório na CC, Gohan foi jogado ao chão por duas crianças que pularam nele.

"Hey, Gohan!" o menino de oito anos disse. "O que demorou tanto para você trabalhar? A mamãe já não fez todo o seu serviço?" ele perguntou.

"Ela fez." Respondeu. "Mas eu ainda queria checar algumas coisas eu mesmo. E eu precisava fazer algo, enquanto esperava sua mãe terminar meu pedido."

"Você podia ter ido brincar com a gente, tio Gohan." A garotinha perto dele disse.

Bra havia nascido uns dez meses depois que Gohan havia derrotado o pirata espacial Bojack, significando que ela tinha nascido um ano depois da morte de Cell. Ela era apenas alguns meses mais nova que Goten e já era quase uma imagem exata da mãe. A única diferença era que ela tinha a cor dos olhos de seu pai e o queixo forte. O tanto que Bulma adorava completamente Trunks, Bra não errava nunca aos olhos de Vegeta. Enquanto ele estava sempre pondo Trunks numa rotina de treinamento duro (ajustada ao fato de que ele era, afinal, apenas uma criança), ele não forçava Bra a fazer nada. Gohan se lembrava de um incidente, quando Bra tinha caído, quando ela estava na escolinha. Vegeta estava pronto para ir até lá e explodir o quarteirão todo, por que ela voltou para casa com um arranhão. Apenas quando Bra e Bulma explicaram calmamente o que tinha acontecido, foi que ele conseguiu se acalmar e evitar uma destruição massiva. Para não mencionar Bulma ameaçando a desmontar os robôs cozinheiros e começar ela mesma a cozinhar.

"Eu sei, mas eu ainda tinha outros trabalhos para fazer, também. Além do mais, agora que eu estou livre, nós podemos ir brincar."

"Hey, garoto, terminei sua roupa." Bulma falou de trás deles.

"Mesmo?" Gohan perguntou. As duas crianças pareceram um pouco desapontadas, o que Gohan percebeu. "Vamos lá, então. Eu vou experimentar agora mesmo. Vamos, pessoal." Com isso, Gohan se levantou, com Trunks ao seu lado e Bra sentada em seus ombros.

Bulma os guiou até seu laboratório e lhe ofereceu um simples relógio. O simples fato de que ele não pertencia a nenhuma marca cara foi o bastante para Gohan saber que esse relógio servia mais do que apenas mostrar as horas.

"Então, o que isso faz?" ele perguntou.

"Pressione o botão vermelho e veja. Mas, antes, tire minha filha dos seus ombros." Depois de Trunks ter ajudado sua irmã a descer, Gohan pressionou o botão. Suas roupas mudaram instantaneamente para uma completamente nova. Olhando-se no espelho, Gohan não pôde evitar ficar satisfeito com sua nova aparência.

Ele estava usando uma roupa preta que era tão justa, que era quase uma segunda pele. A única área que escondia um pouco era a região da virilha, pelo quê Gohan era grato. Além dessa roupa, ele usava luvas brancas e uma túnica verde sobre seu torso e um capacete em sua cabeça. Preso aos seus ombros, com botões dourados, estava uma grande capa vermelha. O capacete deixava a parte a parte debaixo de seu rosto descoberto, significando que ele teria que mascarar sua voz sozinho. Seus olhos estavam cobertos com uma viseira preta, tornando impossível para outros verem seus olhos. Em cima do capacete, havia algumas antenas posicionadas.

No geral, Gohan conseguia pensar em apenas uma coisa da sua nova roupa. _'Legal!'_. Os pensamentos das crianças sobre a roupa eram outros, entretanto. _'Ele está engraçado.'_, Bra pensou, enquanto Trunks era um pouco mais direto. _'Ele está um total idiota. Papai vai morrer de rir quando ele ver isso.'_

"Obrigado, Bulma, ficou ótimo. Exatamente o que eu tinha em mente. Como eu volto para minhas roupas normais?"

"É só pressionar o botão azul. Agora, eu construí algumas coisas para você. Quando você estiver usando essa roupa, todas as ligações feitas para o seu celular serão transferidas para seu capacete. Você pode telefonar do mesmo jeito de quando está usando fones, então você não vai se entregar muito. Agora, acho melhor você ir, sua mãe vai ficar preocupada se você não voltar logo."

"Você está certa. Obrigado novamente. A gente se vê."

"Certo, tchau." Trunks disse.

"Tchau, tio Gohan, a gente se vê." Bra disse, bem antes de Gohan sair voando pela janela.

Enquanto Gohan sobrevoava Satan City novamente, ao voltar para casa, ele notou uma comoção na rua. Olhando para baixo, ele viu um carro andando muito rápido na cidade, quase acertando dois pedestres e outros carros. _'É um milagre que ninguém se machucou ainda.'_, Gohan pensou.

'_Bem, eu queria tirar as atenções do Gold Fighter, posso muito bem começar agora.'_ Com isso, ele rapidamente pousou na rua, bem na frente do carro.

O motorista _notou_ o estranho homem de preto e verde surgir abruptamente do céu, mas já era muito tarde para que ele brecasse. Ele fechou os olhos para não ter que ver o banho de sangue que isso viraria. Assim que ele fechou os olhos, entretanto, o carro foi impulsionado violentamente para frente. Olhando novamente, ele viu o estranho homem com um pé na frente do carro. O carro todo parecia estar retorcido ao redor do pé dele.

Recuperando-se do choque inicial, o homem saiu do carro, seguido por seu amigo e começou a gritar com o homem bizarro.

"O que você acha que está fazendo, pulando na frente de um carro desse jeito? Você podia ter me causado um trauma sério com isso, idiota."

"Eu deveria lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, bom senhor." Gohan disse, deixando sua voz algumas oitavas mais alta, para disfarçá-la. "O que você acha que está fazendo dirigindo um carro dessa maneira, na cidade. Você podia ter machucado alguém. Siga as leis de trânsito, elas existem por um motivo." Gohan disse. Assim que ele terminou, entretanto, os dois homens começaram a gargalhar.

"O que diabos esse cara está falando? E o que você está usando?" um dos homens perguntou entre risadas. "Eu acho," o outro respondeu, sem ar por causa das risadas. "que esse cara quer brincar de super herói. Você tem um nome, menino verde?"

"Um nome, bem lembrado. Eu não tinha pensado nisso." Gohan disse, assim que notou isso. Imediatamente ele começou a pensar. '_Um nome bom, que soe bem com meu personagem.'_ Ele pensou. _'Já sei!'_

"Eu sou..." ele disse, sua voz assumindo um tom melodramático. "O Great Saiyaman!"

Assim que ele terminou de falar, os dois homens riram ainda mais. "Que tipo de nome é esse?" o motorista zombou, rindo. Essa foi a última gota para Gohan, quando seu temperamento explodia. Ele bateu o pé no chão com mais força do que ele tinha intencionado, tentando conseguir a atenção dele novamente. O resultado foi uma grande cratera no concreto e toda a multidão ofegou. Os motorista, de repente, pararam de rir também.

"Eu pensei muito nesse nome!" Gohan gritou, batendo seu pé novamente. "Parem de rir!" quando ele olhou ao redor, ele viu que tinha causado um grande buraco no chão e o carro tinha ficado preso nele. Sentindo-se mal pelo dano desnecessário que ele havia causado ao carro, ele andou até lá. Os dois motoristas pularam para fora do caminho rapidamente, enquanto ele caminhava calmamente. Ele pegou o carro com uma única mão e o colocou de volta para a rua. Quando ele se virou para encarar o motorista, ele viu que eles já estavam no chão, inclinando-se tanto quanto possível.

"Por favor, nos perdoe. Nós não queríamos machucar ninguém. Nós sentimos muito." Eles falaram rapidamente.

"Só se certifiquem de seguir as leis de transito da próxima vez. Eu não quero pegá-los fazendo coisas ruins novamente." Ele respondeu, antes de sair voando. A polícia tinha chegado à cena e os motoristas seriam presos por eles. Justiça lhes seria servida. Satisfeito com seu desempenho, Gohan rapidamente voou para casa, querendo contar a seu irmão e sua mãe sobre seu primeiro dia excitante na escola.

A família de Gohan reagiu exatamente como que ele achou que eles iriam. Sua mãe não estava feliz com isso, mas concordou desde que isso não interferisse com seus estudos e ele mantivesse o número de aulas perdidas ao mínimo. Goten parecia ter ouvido que ele ia ter três festas de aniversário, uma atrás da outra, quando ele ouviu seu irmão tinha virado um super herói. Ele achou que a roupa de Gohan era realmente legal e amou o nome Saiyaman.

Ele ficou acordado até tarde com os dois, discutindo o que ele deveria ou não fazer quando estivesse como um super herói, um estudante e um executivo da CC.

Na manhã seguinte, Gohan chegou um pouco mais cedo para ver se havia algum lugar perto da escola que ele poderia facilmente usar para voar, disfarçado como Saiyaman. Isso certamente diminuiria o tempo de viagem. Ele conseguiria chegar a Satan City em uma meia hora, quando ia calmamente, mas dentro da cidade, ele tinha que andar. Isso demorava quinze minutos.

'_Bem,'_ ele pensou, _'hora de ir para a escola e ouvir os rumores sobre o Saiyaman.'_

Videl Satan estava pau da vida. Ela não gostava de outras pessoas fazendo as coisas para ela. Ela era muito orgulhosa para isso. Ainda ontem, o seu trabalho tinha sido feito antes mesmo de ela conseguir chegar. Duas vezes, em um dia. O dia sequer tinha começado, mas ela já ouvia rumores sobre o novo super herói. Uma foto bem desfocada fora tirada, mostrando o novo super herói da cidade, que atendia pelo nome de Sa-alguma-coisa-man. Ela tinha ouvido, mas estava muito brava para se lembrar.

Assim que ela entrou na sala, ela viu quem Erasa havia convidado para se juntar a eles novamente. Verdade seja dita, Videl não se importava de verdade. Por causa do seu trabalho com a polícia, ela estava sempre um pouco atrás com seus deveres escolares. Os professores sabiam disso e sempre lhe davam uma folga com as notas, às vezes ganhando mais pontos do que alguém com as mesmas respostas. Ela tinha tentado copiar as respostas de Erasa uma vez e ela tinha tirado C+, enquanto Erasa tinha tirado um C-. A explicação de física que Gohan tinha dado no dia anterior, tinha lhe ajudado a entender a coisa que eles eram supostos a saber bem melhor. Ela achou que ele explicou bem mais claramente que o professor, até mesmo respondendo as perguntas que lhe eram feitas, tanto dos alunos quanto do professor. Não mesmo que ela iria, algum dia, pedir para alguém lhe ajudar, mas com um pouco de sorte, Erasa iria pedir e Videl iria ouvir. E ele, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, homens ou mulheres, não tinha começado a tratá-la como uma princesa por causa de seu pai. Videl odiava ser tratada como uma princesa quase tanto quanto odiava ser ajudada com algo.

O dia passou sem nenhum problema de verdade, com exceção da estranha reação de Gohan quando alguém disse que o nome do Saiyaman era 'Singingman¹'. Sua esperança silenciosa de que Erasa iria pedir para Gohan explicar as coisas foi atendida, e a mente de Videl estava passando por todas as coisas que Gohan tinha dito a Erasa e Videl. Ele realmente sabia _tudo _sobre os assuntos da escola, ainda que falhasse completamente em notar as indiretas de Erasa. Ela entendeu por que ele tinha conseguido notas perfeitas, ele era quase a imagem do perfeito nerd. Péssima habilidade social, mas um conhecimento insano. A única coisa que não batia era que ele era alto; junto com Sharpener, ele era o garoto mais alto da sala, e o fato de que ele era bastante bonito, de acordo com Erasa e quase todas as garotas da sala. Não foi até a hora do almoço que seu relógio começou a apitar, indicando que a polícia precisava da sua ajuda _de novo_.

O capitão rapidamente a informou sobre uma gangue fazendo um ônibus cheio de idosos de refém. Ela rapidamente se ergueu em um pulo e correu para fora da sala para ir ajudar. Uma vez no telhado, ela tirou seu jato da cápsula e entrou. Ela ligou o motor e fez seu caminho até o terminal rodoviário. Depois que seu pai tinha aprovado suas ações como combatente do crime, ele tinha mexido alguns pauzinhos para que ela pudesse dirigir um jato e fosse autorizada a voar pela cidade, enquanto todos os outros tinham que esperar até os 21 anos, antes de serem permitidos a tentar pilotar uma dessas coisas. Essa era uma das coisas que Videl gostava sobre ser uma celebridade, há suas vantagens.

Um pouco antes de ela chegar, entretanto, o chefe ligou para ela novamente. A gangue tinha pegado o ônibus e saído da cidade, em direção de algumas montanhas há alguns poucos quilômetros da cidade. Videl rapidamente mudou o curso para onde seu objetivo estava indo.

Quando Videl viu toda a força policial à toda velocidade em uma estrada de uma única mão, ela soube que tinha alcançado seu destino. Ela rapidamente aumentou a velocidade na direção do ônibus no qual os reféns estavam. Antes de ela o fazer, entretanto, ela notou algo em seu radar. Bem atrás dela, havia outro objeto voador se aproximando rapidamente. Videl assumiu que era apenas o pessoal da imprensa, indo atrás de sua história.

Quando ela se aproximou do ônibus, um dos criminosos tentou atirar nela. Com seu jato, ela facilmente desviou do projétil. Quando ela estava sobrevoando o ônibus, ela pressionou o botão para fazer o jato voltar a ser uma cápsula. Assim que ela pousou sobre o ônibus, ela rapidamente agarrou a cápsula e a colocou em seu bolso.

Assim que ela colocou a mão no bolso, entretanto, ela teve que pular. Projéteis estavam sendo disparados contra ela novamente, através do teto do ônibus. Ela se moveu rapidamente e entrou facilmente pela janela, se jogando com força. O atirador ficou surpreso com sua aparição e ergueu sua arma para atirar nela.

Esse segundo foi tudo o que Videl precisou para fechar a distância e depositar uma poderosa joelhada na virilha dele. Ela tinha aprendido, há muito tempo, que lutar pelas justas regras das Artes Marciais nem sempre funcionava com idiotas como esse. Ela pegou sua arma e a jogou pela janela. Rapidamente se virando, ela correu na direção dos outros dois membros da gangue. Um dele era baixo, e o outro era gigante. O gigante estava dirigindo e assim que Videl se aproximou, tanto o nanico quanto o gigante estavam envolvidos na briga. Com suas habilidades superiores como lutadora, Videl venceu os dois facilmente, nocauteando-os.

Foi um dos idosos que, subitamente, lhe perguntou algo. "Videl, querida, agora que você nocauteou o motorista, quem está dirigindo?"

Virando-se, ela viu que o motorista gigante ainda tinha seu pé no pedal e o veículo estava indo a toda velocidade, bem na direção de um penhasco. Sem saber dirigir um carro, quem dirá um ônibus, Videl fez a única coisa que ela conseguiu.

Ela gritou quando o ônibus passou da beira do penhasco, esperando que a morte a pegasse numa grande batida. Isso nunca aconteceu.

Quando Videl notou que ela não estava mais caindo, ela começou a olhar ao redor por uma explicação, que surgiu quando uma voz soou, muito estranha para ser natural.

"Estão todos bem aí dentro?" ela rapidamente se moveu em direção à origem do som e encontrou um estranho _voando_ sob o ônibus, segurando-o com as mãos. '_Quem é esse cara? E, melhor ainda, como ele consegue fazer __isso__?'_, ela pensou, embora ela fosse eternamente grata por ele aparecer nesse momento.

O homem estranho e que usava um capacete, colocou o ônibus gentilmente de volta no chão, sem causar sequer o menor dos choques. Assim que tinha chão sólido para se pisar, todos os idosos saíram do ônibus e começaram a tirar fotos de seu salvador. Analisando-o, Videl viu que essa pessoa era, definitivamente, um homem e, pela aparência de seu braço, não era um estranho aos exercícios físicos.

"Peço desculpas por ter assustado-os dessa forma. Mas eu temia que, se eu parasse o ônibus antes que ele caísse, isso teria causado algum dano." Ele disse, novamente naquele tom exagerado.

"Obrigada." Videl disse, enquanto as pessoas mais velhas se acalmavam um pouco. "Mas quem é você?"

"É claro." Ele disse, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás. "Permita-me me apresentar." De repente, ele assumiu uma pose estranha, virando-se para mostrar suas costas e se inclinou, olhando para as pessoas por entre suas pernas. Seus braços estavam esticados na horizontal, na lateral de seu corpo.

"Eu sou..." ele mudou de pose, agora sobre suas pernas novamente, se agachou e colocou suas mãos sobre seu capacete, os dedos apontando na direção de seu nariz. "O Great Sayaman!"

'_Bem legal! Ela nunca vai se recuperar disso'_, Saiyaman pensou.

Ele estava certo, de certo modo. Videl estava surpresa com a maneira que Saiyaman tinha agido, mas não era por que era legal. _'Esse cara é um completo idiota._', ela pensou.

Antes que ela pudesse verbalizar sua opinião, entretanto, Saiyaman pulou e saiu voando. _'Mas que diabos? Esse é o segundo super herói que voa em dois dias. O que está acontecendo nessa cidade?'_

¹Singingman: singing = verbo cantar no gerúndio. Man = homem. Logo, homem cantante? Hahaha, eu disse que era péssima em traduzir esse tipo de coisa.


End file.
